ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 20
Title: Big Pinch! Haruhiko vs Oni and a Alien! Appears: Slim Crimson Alien Alien Rauark Oni Monster Onimeisu Notes I'm going to be using chapters in my episodes now, as it spices them up and makes them more better. My writing style also might be a bit different. Prologue It was a average and normal day at MPT Headquarters, the members and employees were casually doing their job just like any other day. "Hey Hama, could you go get me a new helmet out of the storage room? I seem to have lost mine." Kumagai said. "Sure, I'll be right back." Hama said as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. "This room is creepy.." Hama said as he pulled a flashlight out from his belt, looking around. "There it is!" Hama said as he saw a crate labeled "Helmets". He lifted the lid off the crate and put it down to the side. Hama then reached into the crate and pulled out a helmet that was polished and shiny. "This should be good." Hama said to himself before walking back to the main room. "Here you go, Kumagai." Hama said as he tossed the helmet to Kumagai Kumagai caught the helmet and put it on. "Thanks!" "You're welcome." Hama said before nodding. Shimizu suddenly walked in front of the room, everyone looked at him. "Today a good friend of mine is going to have his son visit us here at our headquarters, make sure to be kind and don't be rude." Shimizu said. "Yes sir." The MPT employees replied with respect. A knock was heard at the door. "That must be him, I'll go let him in" Shimizu said. Shimizu walked to the door and opened it up. A kid who looked no older than 13 walked in. Chapter I "Hello!" Everyone in the room greeted him with a smile. The kid didn't say anything back, and had a bland, emotionless expression on his face. Hama approached the child with a smile, "It is nice to meet you." he said. The kid still said nothing except stare at Hama. Hama's smile faded away as he sensed something off about this kid. "Hello, Ultraman Haruhiko. I am a being known as Alien Rauark." A voice echoed through Hama Haruhiko's head. "What do you want..? What are your intentions?" Hama telepathically spoke back. "It's simple. I want to reduce MPT to worthless scraps of nothing." A grin spread across the childs face. "I won't let you!" Hama said in anger telepathically. "Hey, would you like to see our hanger?" Taketomo asked. The child nodded, Taketomo and the others led the child to the hanger. "Fool, scared to attack?" That same voice echoed in Hama's head. "No, not at all!" Hama telepathically said back in a aggregated tone, before lashing out the child and smacking him upside the head, causing him to fall to the floor. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Taketomo shouted at Hama before restraining him. "NO! HE IS A ALIEN!" Hama said in defense as he struggled to break free from Taketomo's grip, only for Kumagai to restrain him as well. The child got up and grinned at Hama, and then strolled away from the scene as everyone was scolding Hama for what he had done. After the ordeal, Hama sat in the MPT Headquarters basement. "That alien is still out their somewhere, I must find him." Hama said to himself, making a fist. A set of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs, it was Shimizu. "Hama, we forgive you. Maybe that kid was a alien and maybe he wasn't, we will figure out soon." Shimizu said, glancing at Hama before turning away and going back upstairs. Hama got up to his feet as he went to the staircase, he was disrupted by a distant rumbling and he could sense something wrong. Chapter II A demon, ogre-like creature seemingly appeared out of nowhere, it swung the spiked club that he was equipped with ferociously at a nearby building, leaving a huge gash in it. The oni then turned his attention to a warehouse, letting out a cackle as he smashed the warehouse into pieces with the club. "Send out MPT Arrow #1, now!" Shimizu barked. "Yes!" Hama and Kumagai responded as they saluted. The 2 ran to the hangar as they piloted the MPT Arrow #1. "Alright, lets go!" Kumagai eagerly exclaimed. The jet zoomed out of the hangar. As the oni demon kaiju resumed its rampage, the MPT Arrow circled above. "Fire at that monster!" Hama shouted. Kumagai pressed a button, firing off missiles. The oni-demon was hit from behind. Screeching as he turned around, he'd swing his club around in anger. "AH! He almost hit us!" Kumagai let out a sigh of relief. "DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! HERE IT COMES AGAIN!" Hama screamed as the spiked club came at the jet once again. "OH SHOOT!" Kumagai barley avoided the club by swerving out of the way, the jet then flew away a good distance before turning around and firing off more missiles at the rampaging kaiju. This only aggravated the oni more, as it stomped towards the jet with his club held tight in his hands. "Hey Kumagai, do you think this monster is related to that kid in anyway?" Hama was sure that this oni had something to do with the incident earlier. "Possibly..that kid was strange in a way..but now isn't the time to discuss th-AAH!" The jet was struck by the club, sending it plummeting towards the ground. The jet crashed onto the streets below, scraping across the road and making a loud metallic screech, ravaging the jet before it eventually smashed into a building, halting it from sliding any further. "Kumagai, are you alright?" Hama said as he opened the jet's cockpit window, climbing out. "Yeah..just a few bruises." Kumagai followed Hama. The 2 men looked onwards - seeing the oni running at them savagely with his club in hand. Hama and Kumagai gasped as they pulled their pistols out of their holster and began to fire off at the oni, making small explosions. The gunfire did little to no damage as the oni cackled and slammed the spiked club down, Kumagai and Hama scantily dodged by jumping off to the side. Onimeisu let out a loud scream as he glared at the 2 figures below, raising his club once again, before quickly bringing it down, smashing the jet and causing a small explosion as it was engulfed in flames. Kumagai and Hama turned the opposite direction and fled, running through a alleyway. The oni cackled as it approached the alleyway as it tried to enter, only to find it was too small, Hama and Kumagai blazed gunfire towards the kaiju as it tried to squeeze its way through. Abruptly, a panicking man ran infront of the 2 MPT personnel. "HELP! MY FRIEND IS TRAPPED UNDER RUBBLE AT THE COLLAPASED WAREHOUSE, COME QUICK!" the panicking man shouted in a fearful tone at them. "Alright, Hama I'll go with him, you stay here and try to keep the monster at bay!" The man ran off as Kumagai followed him, leaving Hama by himself. At this point, Onimeisu had started to use his spiked club to smash the 2 buildings surrounding the alley way so he could fit inside. Chapter III The rampaging creature stumbled inside the alleyway as it cackled, only meters away from Hama. Hama was about to transform when he noticed that "kid" standing a small distance away, smirking. "Hey, you!" Hama dashed toward the alien in disguise only to be stopped by the advancing oni. Hama put his hands in a X stance as he transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. The silver foot of the Ultra struck Onimeisu's face, sending the demonic creature tumbling to the ground. Striking a pose, Haruhiko got ready for whatever his foe might do next. Rising back to his feet, Onimeisu screamed in rage as he faced his attacker. Onimeisu ran at the mighty hero as he stood his ground, swinging his spiked club at him. "GRAH!" Haruhiko was struck by the weapon in the ribcage, sending him backwards. Haruhiko reassumed his fighting stance as he leapt forward, grabbing the oni by his head and heaving him over his shoulder, judo-flipping him to the ground. Onimeisu thrashed about on the city ground, screeching in fury. Haruhiko jumped back as his opponent rose to his feet once more, this time glaring with a look of hatred in his eyes. Suddenly Onimeisu charged quickly as he let out a cry, thrashing the club around and hitting Haruhiko in the chest, subduing him for a short time, leaving him open for yet another attack. The demon swung full force this time as it smashed into the green and silver warriors face, sending Haruhiko spiraling to the ground. Haruhiko quickly got back up, with a attack ready. The green Ultra put both of his hands side by side to eachother and all his fingers pointed towards Onimeisu as he fired a ray. The ray hit the demon as he let out a screech and fell to the ground, screaming in pain from the electricity. Placing his hands on his hips, Ultraman Haruhiko laughed triumphantly at his foe. It wouldn't be long before he had Onimeisu subdued, he thought. Suddenly the giant demon got back up with a look of anger and hate as it raised its club, bashing it against Haruhiko's face repeatly. Ultraman Haruhiko stumbled back as Onimeisu advanced, chuckling evilly. Haruhiko posed and charged, but another smash from Onimeisu's club struck him directly in the Color Timer, causing the warrior to stagger, then drop to one knee as his color timer flashed from blue to red. Advancing quickly, Onimeisu kicked at the green and silver warrior's face with his foot, sending Ultraman Haruhiko crashing to the ground. Onimeisu cried out gleefully as Haruhiko lay there, stunned. The demonic villain smirked as he approached, ready to destroy his foe once and for all. The fallen Ultra lay on the ground, motionless as he soon faded away much to the oni's confusion. A injured Hama lay on the ground unconcious where Ultraman Haruhko once was. The alien in disguise smirked as he recalled his servant back into the device. Chapter IV Hama woke up. He glanced around the room, realizing he was in a hospital being treated for his wounds. Hama then looked over to the window, seeing it was dark and raining. He got up from the bed, feeling numb and in pain somewhat. Hama stumbled toward the door, opening it as he walked out of the room and down the hallway to the exit. "Sir! Where are you going?! You need to rest!" A nurse yelled at him from behind. "No, I'll be fine, I have to get back to MPT headquarters." Hama replied calmy. "Well, ok then.." The nurse said, glancing at him as he exited the hospital. Later that Night.. "From the information the MPT has gathered, the "kid" we saw this morning is actually a alien in disguise. Hama says he saw him holding a device, which he believes could be linked to the oni monster, we however have not seen the kid since the incident that occured." Shimizu briefed. "So Hama was right about that kid.." Kumagai said. "Yeah, he is usually right about everything." Taketomo said as he chuckled. "It is unknown when the alien will strike next, but we must be ready when it happens. Don't let your guard down." Shimizu said. "Hama, perhaps we should go do a routine check around the base, so y'know, if that alien is snooping around we can catch him." Kumagai suggested. "Yeah sure! Lets go." Hama put on his helmet as he and Kumagai exited the main room as they walked down the hallways, monitoring the area. They soon exited the base, now outside where the gate is at. "Hama!" Kumagai said as he pointed at something. "Look!" Sure enough, Hama saw the kid standing infront of the gate, with that smirk on his face. "You 2 will be the first to die." The villian spoke in his real voice, a deep, gruffy sounding voice. The 2 pulled out their pistols just as the alien had fired red bolts of energy from his eyes. Hama moved out of the way, however Kumagai was not able to in time. "AHHH!" The energy bolt struck Kumagai in the chest as he screamed in pain, dropping his pistol and crumbling to the floor. "KUMAGAI!" Hama leaned down to his wounded friend. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" Shimizu and Taketomo had arrived on the scene, seeing the situation. The foe in disguise noticed the oncoming men, and dashed away before they could open fire. "Yes, I'm okay..now chase that alien before he escapes!" "Hama, you stay out here incase he comes out, me and Taketomo will go inside and find the alien." Shimizu and Taketomo ran into the MPT headquarters. Just as Hama thought the situation couldn't be anymore worse, he heard the cackling of the oni that defeated him. Hama spun around to see the oni kaiju Onimeisu, wielding his large spiked club as he grinned evily. He raised his club as he smashed a building to pieces. "That damn thing again?! It's back!" Hama stood his ground as he fired his pistol at the giant demon.The oni screamed loudly as it glanced over at Hama. Remembering the human, the oni laughed with glee as it stepped toward him. Onimeisu raised his club, ready to swing it down at Hama. Hama looked at Kumagai, to see he had passed out from his injuries, he turned back to the villian and dropped his pistol, putting his hands in a X formation and transforming in Ultraman Haruhiko. A cool breeze kicked up and the skies began to pour rain as a storm began to brew, washing over the Ultra and Onimeisu. Ultraman and Onimeisu charged one another. The paved, man-made streets splintered and exploded into dust and debris with every footstep before the massive giants crashed together with a powerful punch to each other's skull. Upon impact, they both stumbled back, Haruhiko grunting as Onimeisu screeched angrily. Haruhiko instantly dropped to his knees, sweeping his foot out as he tripped Onimeisu. The quick leg sweep sent the demonic oni kaiju falling back. Just as he hit the ground, the street caving in and exploding into dust, Haruhiko was on him. Jumping up and coming down, the giant pinned Onimeisu's hands down with his knees and began smashing his fists against the demon's skull. With a show of strength, Onimeisu forced his arm free and lashed out, pushing the Ultra off of him. The alien from M78 was sent staggering back as he reassumed a fighting pose. Quickly regaining himself, Onimeisu got back to his feet and lifted his spiked club. He then brought it down like a crazed maniac, ready to take off Ultraman Haruhiko's head! Haruhiko was hit in the forehead hard. As the Ultraman was clutching his forehead in pain, the demon showed no mercy, smashing the club against his chest, causing him to fall down to the floor as he screamed. The relentless foe continued to brutally beat and attack the downed hero as a high-pitched chime filled the air, Haruhiko's color timer. Meanwhile in MPT Headquarters Shimizu and Taketomo had just searched nearly every room in the building when they remembered something. They hadn't checked the storage closet. The 2 men silently advanced toward the door, and as they got close they could hear a strange buzzing noise coming from inside. Shimizu and Taketomo stormed the room as they pointed their pistol toward the alien disguised a kid. "Looks like you found me out..however that will not stop me!" The alien revealed his true form, a skinny, crimson being with large black eyes. The 2 took notice of the device he was holding, and knowing it must be something important and helpful to Rauark's plans, they fired at it, destroying it. "Huh?! Grr..!" The alien fired his eye bolts in retaliation, Shimizu ducked before it could come in contact with him as it hit the wall behind him. The alien ran out of the room as the 2 took chase, firing their pistols at the intruder as he fled. Back with Haruhiko and Onimeisu Haruhiko thought he would be defeated once again, but his thoughts were replaced when suddenly the giant demon vanished completely as if he was never there. Haruhiko got up, his color timer flashing quickly. Suddenly, the Ultra hero glanced over to see Alien Rauark fleeing in his giant-sized form. The Ultra would not forgive or let this alien escape for all the trouble he had caused, he had hurt his friend, Kumagai. As the alien was running in the opposite direction, Haruhiko placed his hands in a + position as he charged up his beam before releasing the Neo-Sonic Ray. The powerful blast hit the alien right in the back as he was running, sparks flew as he was then caught in a explosion, obliterating him. The Ultra tensed his legs up as he leapt into the air, flying off into the stormy, rainy skies. Closing Hama, Taketomo and Shimizu as well as Saji had all come to visit Kumagai in the hospital. "Hey, pal." Hama said as he smiled. "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" Kumagai questioned. "We're here to thank you for your efforts in the team." Shimizu grinned. "Yeah, you're truly a honorable member, Kumagai." Taketomo said as he nodded. "Thanks guys, you're the best!" Kumagai cheerfully replied to the compliments. "We all hope you get better soon and back in action as soon as possible!" Hama exclaimed. "And I hope I can test out my new weapon already.." Kumagai said as he sighed. The group chuckled joyfully as the sun began to rise. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:User: Telako